Jaws vs Nurse Ratched a long hate unto one's death
by PlentyOJawsMickyandMaggie
Summary: Jaws a metal mouthed hulk faces off against Nurse Ratched the evil nurse. Jaws finally decided enough was enough and to put a stop to her madness and tyranny!


**Jaws vs Nurse Ratched...a long hate unto one's death**

 **Nurse Ratched and Jaws have always had a hatred towards one another. Nurse Ratched towards Jaws because she just can't stand patients who don't co-operate with her and Jaws towards Nurse Ratched because she is a mean nurse who will have the pleasure in killing anyone who didn't do what she wanted. Jaws always remembers the days Nurse Ratched tortured him while he was in the hospital like she would jab him, give him sedatives when he wouldn't sleep, or if he didn't do something she wanted she would grab a restraint and beat him until he would cry. Well this hate between them has soon to take the one and final toll as now Jaws' girlfriend Jill Masterson has been very ill and in the hospital due to a deadly fever that needed to be treated right away and her Nurse was none other than Nurse Ratched. Jill begins to get the torturous treatment Jaws got. Jaws comes in to see her.**

 **Jill Masterson:(not feeling well).**

 **Jaws:(comes in and gives his beautiful girlfriend a kiss) hey Jill feelin better?**

 **Jill Masterson: no not really.**

 **Jaws: how come?**

 **Jill Masterson: i don't know it's just that one day i'm great the next i'm not.**

 **Jaws: i hope you get better soon.**

 **Jill Masterson: i hope so too it's just i am suspicious of the nurse.**

 **Jaws: why who's your nurse?**

 **Jill Masterson: Nurse Ratched.**

 **Jaws: oh my god!**

 **Jill Masterson: you do know her then.**

 **Jaws: i do and i think she's making you more sick than before!**

 **Jill Masterson: how do you know?!**

 **Jaws: because she did the same to me!**

 **Jill Masterson: oh god!**

 **Jaws:(sees what has been given to Jill) that Nurse Ratched needs to be no more because she's drugging you.**

 **Jill Masterson: oh no!**

 **Jaws: yep and i will put a stop this immediately!**

 **Nurse Ratched:(comes in, sees Jaws, and drops her tray and recognizes him) you remember me?!**

 **Jaws:(looks at her with a blank look) no i don't(looks at her again with hate) Ratched!**

 **Nurse Ratched: Jaws!**

 **Jaws: you tryin to mess with me again?!**

 **Nurse Ratched: no are you tryin to mess with me boy(slaps him across the face and grabs a spoon with red liquid medicine on it) take your medicine!**

 **Jaws:(slaps the spoon out of her hand) never!**

 **Nurse Ratched: come here Jaws!**

 **Jaws: never!**

 **Nurse Ratched: ok Jaws if you won't come to me then i will come to you and when i do oh what fun it will be torturing you all over again just like old times!**

 **Jaws: i hate you! you wench!**

 **Nurse Ratched:(pulls out her syringe).**

 **Micky, Jaws' brother comes in and grabs it from her and rams it into her leg and laughs as she screams in pain. A fight is about to ensue into the hallway.**

 **Fight!**

 **As Nurse Ratched is screaming in pain due to the the syringe rammed into her leg, Jaws picks her up and spins her to the floor. She soon picks up the syringe and jabs it into Jaws' rear end and Jaws grunts in pain but the injection didn't phase him but he rubs his rear end still because the needle is what hurt him. Micky kicks the second injection out of Nurse Ratched's hand and punches her in the face only to be grabbed by her women guards. Jaws soon goes back to fighting the evil nurse. Nurse Ratched throws a couple of punches not phasing the metal mouthed hulk and Jaws begins choking her. His chokehold doesn't last for long as she kicks him in the face. Jaws soon gets back up and grabs an I.V. pole and starts swinging it at her as she grabs syringes and throws them at him. Jaws grabs a jar with a brain in it and throws it at her, she dodges it and soon both are holding one another's shoulders as they are getting ready for the final kill. Nurse Ratched grabs a thermometer and Jaws knocks it out of her hand as he knew it was a rectal thermometer. She then grabs a scalpel and starts stabbing him throw his black charcoal pinstripe pant suit but it isn't phasing him as she is stabbing him on the left shoulder blade but all she is getting is blood and no pain noises from him. Jaws soon grabs her by the chin, pins her left arm to the wall, and goes in for the kill. Finally Jaws is biting the evil nurse's jugular out and as he finishes the fight with that she has a big gaping wound that is bleeding. Nurse Ratched drops dead and everyone of the patients in the hospital including Jaws' girlfriend Jill and tortured brother Micky cheer him on. Jill soon feels better and now everyone in the hospital has thanked Jaws.**

 **Jill Masterson: take me home.**

 **Jaws: gladly.**

 **They get to their home**

 **Jill Masterson: i'm glad you killed her.**

 **Jaws: so am I!**

 **They make out.**

 **The end**


End file.
